Harry Potter and the Kissing Chronicles
by Comet Moon
Summary: YASBF. Yes, this is yet another Soul bond fic. But this will neither be an easy, nor common bond. Indeed, it has never happen before and the pain and strife that precludes it shall be many and harrowing. But with enough Love and kisses they will prevail.
1. Prologue: Too Kiss

Disclaimer: JKR is the proud creator of this Universe. She and her Allies control and dominate its existence. I'm just trying to create my own little Universe base on her genius. No money or benefits save reviews and Kudos are given or needed

Abandon all hope ye who pass through here.

Harry Potter and the Kissing Chronicles

Prologue: Too Kiss.

Kissing has been said is what separates us from the common animal. Not just the act of kissing, but the emotions that we sentient beings put into the action.

A kiss can be kind or cruel.

Giving or taking.

Shared or stolen.

Enjoyed or disgusted.

Forced or bestowed.

Wanted or unwanted.

Needed or unneeded.

For Love.

For Hate.

Many books have been written, and read for that Manner by wishful creatures in desperate need of guidance for the elusive Kiss.

Read by Children dreaming of a first Kiss. (Hopefully children. Said children usually giggle together in groups discussing the topic for hours on end. In an added note to this, most of these groups are of the female persuasion, but not an absolute given)

Elderly reminiscing of cherished memories.

The Proper and stuffy elite that attempt to define and set rules governing this wondrous magic.

There have been more kisses given the there are stars in the sky.

More types of kisses then there are grains of sand on a beach.

The kiss of a Mother.

A Father.

A Lover.

Family.

A kiss of respect.

A kiss of dominance.

A kiss of surrender.

A kiss for strength.

Healing.

Fear.

To start a Hero upon their quest.

Of congratulations upon the victory.

All manner of kisses have existed throughout history. But nearly all fall under Love or Evil.

But in all history, there was but one Kissing Saga that would determine the Fate of not just the couple. But indeed, their world and even so far as alter the course of the Universe itself.

A saga that would both bond to Heroes together and provide them the strength to face whatever evil they should face.

These are the Chronicles of that saga. And you are about to read a tale of Terror and Evil that would forge the greatest Heroes the Universe ever Knew.

So on sit back in your seats and draw the shades, (Extra kudos for the one who can tell where that line came from) as we start our tale of terror and humor, hate and love, and all that come in between.


	2. Chapter One: It started with a kiss

Disclaimer: JKR is the proud creator of this Universe. She and her Allies control and dominate its existence. I'm just trying to create my own little Universe base on her genius. No money or benefits save reviews and Kudos are given or needed

Chapter One: It started with a Kiss.

Lily rushed up the stairs in a combination of fury and fear. Things had been stressful ever since Albus had informed them that Harry or Alice's boy Neville may be the only one to be able to finally defeat the bastard that had cause so much pain. Including the deaths of both hers and James' Parents.

Sirius's plan seemed to backfire. Everyone knew there was a traitor in the Order, but all assumed it was either Sirius himself (Utterly ridiculous, she fumed) or Remus, who had become shut off from his friends, often seen with the Werewolves that we're loyal to Voldemort.

As much as her heart ached at the thought, Remus's silence was damning. Though looking back, she now felt certain she smelled Albus's manipulations in this. His arrogance and need to control everything had long since insured the mistrust of the Potter clan. Especially after James's parents were killed due to his need to control all information.

So when the decision to create a secret keeper was decided upon, Remus was a name that was regretfully, but immediately rejected. Though it was well said of them that Albus was rejected even faster.

And James's sarcastic nomination of Snape was met with hexes from both the other parties. No they had decided on Sirius as the best option. His skill in Occlumency would serve them well.

For despite all of his pride and arrogance, Sirius was extremely loyal, powerful, skilled, and courageous friend. The only they would get the information from him was on the other side of death.

If then.

But his cunning would also be their undoing. For when the day came to cast the Fidelius Charm, Sirius showed up with little Peter Pettigrew. Both were smiling, though Peter's seemed a bit off. Thinking back Lily realized it was a look of both Triumph and fear.

"Little gnat. Step on him like a bug if we ever meet again." She muttered under her breath as she reached the second landing.

The cottage had almost no defenses save the Fidelius. The choice to move here was only made after the devastating attack that nearly destroyed Serenity's Citadel, or as James constantly called it Potter Palace.

The Information of an attack on Hogwarts itself had drawn nearly all the Order of the Phoenix and the Ministry of Magic's forces to defend it. Only later would they find out that a traitor had planted the information in both Order and the Ministry. It was the first real proof they had of a traitor, and the blow was devastating for both the Light and privately for the Potters. James' parents had only a few months to meet little Harry before the attack. Indeed, if Lily had not been visiting her own Parents that night, she and young Harry may well have been both killed as well. A fact that later Lily would have out with James on for keeping her out of action and information on the war. She had recovered from Harry's birth for months. Indeed that was the reason for her going to meet her Parents as they had yet to meet their Grandson.

But tragically, Charles Harry Potter and his wife Annabelle King Potter (A fiery Irish/American transplant), who had been instrumental in the war with Grimmauld, perished in the attack. Serenity's Citadel had been a refuge for hundreds of families who were in danger of Voldemort, and in that one attack, fear of Voldemort would raise so high, only the truly brave would dare say his name

Voldemort led the attacked with all his forces combined. Dementors, Giants, Werewolves, and Death eaters raged through the defenses of the Citadel with an ease that spoke of betrayal. None were to be spared. Men, Women, and Children. Human, Goblin (Who sought refuge with the light), Elves, and Centaurs alike were slaughtered in the most gruesome of manners. Raping and Torture was abundant. Souls sucked out by the Dementors. Burning and pillaging. It was only due to the nature of the ley line of the land the Citadel was located on that finally repelled the invaders as the Order and Ministry, realizing their mistake, rushed to aide in the battle.

James returned only to find his Parents lying side by side, still holding hands, wands clasped in the other. To his horror though, the only reason he recognized them was because of the wedding rings, their bodies burned to a crisp. The rings that were always worn by the heads of the Clan Potter. The rings that he and Lily would wear starting that day. The smell of their burnt flesh had caused James to regurgitate the remains of what was left in his stomach. He never found out the full horrible truth of their passing

Lily, having learned of the attack too late, left Harry in the care of her Parents, and their house Elves Sissy and Prissy. As she reached James, he simply latched onto her and cried.

The two house elves that were with the Potters and away from the Citadel would take weeks to prepare all the bodies from the carnage of that night.

Prissy and Sissy would then dedicate over a decade following their Master James's orders to repair Serenity Citadel and upgrade its defenses.

Over the months following the attack, Lily would spend most of her time comforting her devastated husband. Young Harry would also prove instrumental in aiding James's recovery, but it was another tragedy that would force him out of the shell.

The traitor had informed his Master that Lily Potter and son was alive due to her being at her Muggle parent's house.

Her parents did not survive the night.

It was James, overcoming his own pain that helped Lily overcome hers. Both left with the revelation of their need of each other.

Lily violently shook herself from these thoughts, again cursing Peter and Albus for their games. The attack being aided by the Werewolves was the main reason Remus was not considered.

But with her concentration temporarily broken, she tripped on the last step and crashed onto the hardwood floor splitting her lip.

With a curse that would have insure either James or Harry a _Scourgifingy_ hex, she quickly regained her feet and continued on her mad dash.

She flew into Harry's Room, snatching him from his crib in desperation. The sound of fierce combat below told her that James was locked in mortal combat and she though she yearned to fight at his side, she knew she had to take down the wards that had been placed over Godric's Hallow in order for them all to either escape or call for help.

With Harry in her arms, she started chanting revelation and breaking charms over and over. Her gift at charms was nearly unparalleled, but as she read the nature of the spells placed on Godric's Hallow, her despair grew as she realized that it would take hours at least to bypass them.

As she continued, she was unaware of the glow that would be seen by all save for herself and Harry as Harry's magic synchronized with his Mother's.

Then suddenly silence claimed the dwelling and she held back a sob at the thoughts of her husband. Ones she ruthlessly ignore and her casting grew more frantic than ever.

Giving it up as futile as she heard the footsteps reach the landing, she set Harry back into his crib, from where he immediately stood up, his eyes not leaving his Mother's.

Lily stroked his soft, flushed cheek, tears streaming down her own. With one last tight hug, and a kiss to his forehead, leaving a slight trace of blood there, she turned to face the mad man that was out to destroy her family and world.

Despite herself, Lily had to suppress a giggle that fought to erupt at the ragged creature that stealthy entered the nursery. James, she realized proudly, had left him worse for wear. A fact she planned on adding to.

_Only James would transfigure Voldemort's nose into a large red clown nose._

Stealing herself, Lily hurled numerous hexes and curses at the fiend, which he managed to repel; leaving him slightly winded, but manages to disarm Lily, slamming her up against the wall.

Her fear for her son had her begging for his life, to which Voldemort chastised her, telling her to leave him be, that she need not die.

It never occurred to her how odd it was that he was willing to spare a Muggle born Witch, but despite everything she refused to give up her son.

Picking up James's Cleansweep, she rushed the Dark Lord cracking the broom in two as it shatter on his against his head.

Infuriated at being harmed by such a mundane attack, the Dark Lord casted the killing curse at the crib, only to be intercepted by a desperate Lily. Her last thought to protect her son. As she slumped against the crib, she inadvertently knocked Harry over, lying on top of his body.

Voldemort pushed off the wall where he had steadied himself, recovering from his battle with James and Lily Potter. He was now sure he had made the right choice. The child of these two would truly be dangerous.

He seized Lily's hair and pitilessly threw her from Harry's crib, her body to fall boneless to the floor.

Harry, missing his Mother's presence, again stood at his side rails, greeting the strange man with an open look.

Despite Voldemort's most intense stare, Harry was not at all inclined to avert his gaze.

Slightly unnerved, the Dark Lord cast his second favorite curse at the toddler, which to his horror collided with the blood from Harry's Mother and rebounded and hit him before he could contemplate moving.

The dark spells he had cast upon himself along with the Horcruxes kept him tied to Earth, but his own magic having been used to cast the killing curse was enough to vaporize his body. The mystical backlash was felt throughout the Mystical world.

Harry fell unconscious as a fragment of Voldemort's soul bonded with the energy of the killing curse and his Mother's blood, leaving just a unique red lightning bolt shaped scar in its place.

The boy who live and the Dark Lord were now bound by a magic that only the purest of loves could break.

Many miles away, a baby girl slept, ignorant to the events of the night. While destiny may have set the fate of the world on a young toddlers should, the fate of destiny now rested upon hers.


End file.
